warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Gives You Hell
:When you see my face, :Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. :When you walk my way, :Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. :If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well. :Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope, it gives you hell. :I hope it gives you hell. Chapter 1 - WindClan "So you're the famous Firefly we've all been hearing about," the lean brown tom meows. I try to be as charming as I can, "Yes. Silverstar sent me to come talk to you." Despite the fact I told Silverstar it might be hard for me to keep a straight face around someone named 'Rabbitstar', she let me come by myself this time. In ThunderClan, she sent me along with her deputy, Ripplesplash and Thorn. I'm not sure why I get to be unsupervised this time. "Well," Rabbitstar meows, "Let's go into my den, shall we?" he turns and pads through camp, motioning for his deputy, Runningbrook to follow. The two WindClan cats sit and look at me expectantly. "Well," I meow, just a little nervous. Okay, a lot nervous. "Have you been visited by Cobweb?" Rabbitstar nods, "Yes, in fact, I was. He came himself instead of sending a representative." Meaning that Silverstar should be here instead of me. "He told us that Emberstar had died in a RiverClan raid on ShadowClan land." his amber eyes narrow, "And asked us if we would stand with them, should it happen again." Dirt. "Did he tell you that ShadowClan and the rogues made several threats to spark the raid?" I ask, "And that they kidnapped a RiverClan warrior?" Runningbrook looks at her leader, but Rabbitstar nods. "They said that things had been tense." "Did you say you would stand with them?" I ask carefully. ThunderClan's rebellious leader had sided with us, no questions asked. Rabbitstar is more cautious though. He wants to make sure he chooses the right side. Rabbitstar tips his head, "I knew you would be coming. I wanted to see what Silverstar had to say." I nod, closing my eyes. Don't screw this up. "Well you can't side with them. Cobweb has taken over ShadowClan, he was the one who killed Emberstar, and if he hasn't started threatening you, he will soon." Rabbitstar says nothing, so I roll on, praying to my ancestors that I'm not utterly destroying RiverClan. "Cobweb is insane. You don't know him, but I do. He will be charming and make you do whatever he wants. But all he wants is to take over the forest, and if you let that happen you're Clan is going to become slaves. If you join ThunderClan and RiverClan-" "Stop," Rabbitstar meows, "I've heard enough." I sit back, blinking, praying. "Let me think about it. Come back in three sunrises." Though I would normally argue, I remember Silvestar expressly telling me not to. I stand, "Thank you." "See you soon," Runningbrook escorts me out of camp and I begin the walk back to RiverClan, wondering if I did alright. Chapter 2 - Raid Okay, I may have lied to Rabbitstar. But war is all about preemptive strikes! If ShadowClan and Cobweb doesn't have the right amount of prey in their territory to support what could basically make up two Clans, that's great for us. And if that lack of prey leads to them invading another Clan and pushing them to join us, then that's okay too. Thorn, Ripplesplash, Jinx, a warrior named Grayclaw, and I are slipping through ShadowClan territory. I hear a small scratching and wave my tail in that direction. Jinx starts to move for it, but Grayclaw stops her, giving her a shy glance before he heads for it. Jinx narrows her one good eye and I feel a twinge of pain for Grayclaw. It's obvious he likes her, but since she lost an eye in the ShadowClan battle, he's been overprotective. There's not even a deathscream from the mouse and Grayclaw returns, carrying its body. I look at the prey we've collected and think back to the things buried around the area. Thorn has a mouse, a frog, and two bird, Jinx has a mouse - Grayclaw hasn't allowed her to do anything more- and Grayclaw himself has two frogs and his mouse. Ripplesplash hasn't caught anything- I'm sure it's because she feels wrong about stealing another Clan's food. "Alright," I whisper. "That's-" There's a rustle in the bushes, far to large to be prey. Immediately, Jinx, Grayclaw, and Ripplesplash grab the prey and sprint for the border. Thorn and I should be heading after them, like we planned, but the chance to spy is too big to pass up. It's been half a moon since the battle, and other then raids and talking to ThunderClan and WindClan, there has been no word from ShadowClan. Now would be an excellent time to do some spying. I look back to where Rippleclaw is waving with her tail frantically for us to join her on ThunderClan land. Thorn catches my eyes. The wound he received during the battle is mostly healed, and this is his first raid. "Firefly, we should go." The urge to stay is overwhelming. But I also feel more...responsible now. I know that I'm needed. I know. I thought it was ridiculous too. When Silverstar asked me to take a big part in this war, I agreed only because I thought...well, I don't really know why I agreed. Probably because I had just seen Cobweb kill Emberstar right in front of me. But then Silverstar started having me lead raids, go on missions to ThunderClan and WindClan, and I realized that some cats in RiverClan actually made the very strange leap of going from being slightly afraid of me to respecting me. And now...well. I don't know. But I do know that there will be a better time to do this then during a raid on their prey. I mutter something and pelt with Thorn over the border. But I do look back. And for a moment, I think I see a glimpse of orange eyes. I have to go back, I think. But later. Chapter 3 - War Council I yawn. Silverstar shoots me a glare and Thorn hides a smirk. "Go on," Silverstar meows, turning back to Ripplesplash. The silvery she-cat nods, "Um, anyways, we've had two successful raids in six sunrises. One unsuccessful." "Unsuccessful?" Silverstar asks poisonously. "Yeah, a group of apprentices decided to try and...help." "Oh for the love of StarClan." Silverstar growls. "How do they know about the raids? I thought we were going to tell the rest of the Clan later." "Tell them that we were raiding ShadowClan?" Jinx snorts. "I still maintain that was a bad idea." "Anyways," Silverstar hisses, "There are no secrets in this Clan, let's move on." Ripplesplash starts nervously droning about ShadowClan and possible strategies that could be resulting from their silence. They're training, they're recruiting, they're dead, it's all conspiracies and I've heard it all before. I have to find out what ShadowClan is really up to. "Silverstar, I once again question the efficiency of these...preemptive strikes." Ripplesplash hurries on, worried. "We're breaking the warrior code-" "You don't know Cobweb," Thorn says, "The fact that he's not killing our kittens right now implies that he's working on some terrible scheme. Which probably means he's got a plan." Ripplesplash quiets and I wonder why on earth Silverstar would appoint someone so meek as her deputy. But Ripplesplash is also an excellent strategist and balances out Silverstar in her wilder moments. Wait, what did Thorn just say? Killing our kittens?! I shove those thoughts away. Cobweb is dead. I was at his funeral. I was the only one actually. And Thorn is my best friend. I think. Maybe. It's...complicated. I think. Oh, ancestors. Silverstar sighs, "I understand your concern Ripplesplash, but I still have to believe we're in the right. So just relax for a while, alright? Meeting adjourned." I look outside. The moon has just risen and now is the right hour for secret meetings, hopefully all over the territories. I head out of Silverstar's den, then our of the camp. I'm going to ShadowClan. Whatever the consequences may be. Chapter 4 - Best Friends As I trot across RiverClan territory, I think. Thorn's statement back at the war council. Yes, it got under my skin. But I've matured! I went from a naïve little she-cat to a sobbing mess to...whaever I am now. A she-cat who doesn't need to cry anymore, a she-cat who doesn't need to hide behind her father. A she-cat who doesn't need Cobweb. I thought I was...well, if I say 'over him' it sounds like I used to be...under him. Argh, that's not what I meant. I mean it sounds like I used to be in love with him. Which I wasn't! We were best friends who almost got married. That reminds me of my mother and father. Who threw me out, threw me to Drakon because my father could not kill the last stragglers of his people because his daughter couldn't do what she was supposed to do. Was I supposed to marry Cobweb? I pace to a halt, closing my eyes as the world sways beneath me. I can still picture him- silver gray fur with darker tabby stripes and those blue eyes that shined brighter for me then any star ever could. And Cobweb is shoved away by Thorn, ginger fur and laughing green eyes that let me shine by myself. I shake my head and snort. I am utterly deluded. I've seen the she-cats who wail about multiple toms they like. Those she-cats make me sick. Once, literally. I was listening to a particularly woeful she-cat called Blueberry moaning on and on and I threw up in the alley. Cobweb said I was sick. I still maintain that I was sick of Blueberry. For me, the only things toms have ever been good for are friendship. There was a tom once who liked me for more then that. I mentioned it to Hawk-eye and never saw him again. Then there was Cobweb. Cocky, intelligent, perfect Cobweb. Who was pulled away from me. It might have been less painful if Drakon had just ripped off one of my legs and took it to Blood Pond. And now Thorn. Friendly, laughing, kit-like Thorn. Who can never stay serious and annoys me to the point where I weigh killing him versus how much I want to be in the Clan. What will Thorn think when he finds that I left? And what was I'' thinking back there? When Thorn insulted Cobweb...that hurt me too. Which it shouldn't. Because I let him go, I had to. I have to save the Clans now, because they saved me when no one else would. And I don't ever want to have to be saved again. I start to run again, not bothering to pace myself. Thorn's words echo in my ear, but I know he didn't mean them to hurt. At least, not to hurt me anyways. What bothers me is that weakness I felt. I'm nowhere near ready to face down Cobweb and with Emberstar dead, there's no way for me to take down the rogues and ShadowClan without facing him. ''But I'm not facing him, I tell myself, Not yet. This firefly still has some flying to do. I race into ThunderClan, across the border like it's not there. But my worries still trail behind me. Chapter 5 - A Simple Request ShadowClan camp is shiny and new. It would have to be, considering the last time I saw it RiverClan warriors were swarming the barriers and basically destroying anything they could. I pass the bottleneck that leads into ShadowClan camp and pause for a moment. Jinx lost her eye fighting to keep that guarded. Not that Jinx is anywhere near to being someone close to me, but still. One as broken as myself must admire someone who would willingly break herself for the cats she's trying to protect. I continue, creeping along. While crossing the marsh, I splattered my pelt with mud. I now look more like a beetle then a firefly. Oh well. It's not like I care much about my pelt anyways. The one time in my life I felt truly beautiful was when my mother made me all fancy for the night Cobweb prop- Shove, the thoughts are gone. For now. I wonder where Cobweb stays. Emberstar's own den? A thought strikes me- she was his aunt. And he murdered her. Murdered Drakon too. Before I could. My claws unsheathe without me meaning them to. "Looking for me?" I freeze and turn, like when we were younger and he caught me before I could rush to my hiding spot. Cobweb blinks back at me. Orange eyes, not blue. Whatever happened at Blood Pond made him like Drakon. His pelt even seems darker, the pale gray ever paler with almost black veins threading through it. "Yeah," I sigh, "Yeah, I was." "Here to kill me?" Cobweb purrs, Drakon's ghost wreathing around him. Both of them taunting me. "Of course not. But you are here to see me, yes?" "I suppose," I mutter, feeling like a scolded kit. "It's not nice to eavesdrop," Cobweb meows, sounding more like himself. "Even if it's war and you haven't gotten anything useful for half a moon." "Well, how much information have you caught?" I retort hotly. "About as much as the prey you've caught?" He shoots me a look, a Cobweb look. A look of praise. "That was clever. Your idea, I presume?" "Thorn's, actually," I reply. A poisoned look spreads across Cobweb's face. "Shame we lost such a god Wanderer when he left." he says, trying to mask it. He turns to face me and a look of regret washes across his face, "Shame I lost you." "I'm pretty sure you're the one who's lost," I say before I can stop myself. "Present tense," he notices. "You're still lost." "I suppose I am," Cobweb looks at me, suddenly serious. His orange eyes have the same intensity as his old blue eyes, but they don't shine for me. They shine for something I don't quite understand. "But you can find me." "What?" I'm puzzled. Cobweb was always one for deep thoughts, but this is one I don't get. He looks around, as if nervous. "My Lieutenants could be around." I feel warm at common Twolegplace jargon, so different from the Clan's talk of deputies and queens and elders. "Meet me in Twolegplace," "Marked Dumpster?" I ask, then wince. It's my go to response, I'm so used to saying it that I accidentally did. Cobweb pauses and shakes his head, "That's where they'd expect me to go," he whispers, "Meet me by the Twoleg den next to the one the Gardeners saved. For us." I know what he means, visions of my almost-betrothal dancing in my head. "You have to help me," he whispers. My heart breaks, because it's not Drkon's son talking to me, it's Cobweb. My Cobweb. Begging for me to help him. "Please Firefly," he murmurs brokenly. I close my eyes, green eyes pleading me not to say yes. Hateful orange eyes watching me from beyond the grave. Blue eyes that were stars to me. "Let me think about it," I finally say. Cobweb nods, looking relieved and hurt and desperate and somehow happy all at once. Category:Artimas Hunter's Fanfics